thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The 43rd Annual Hunger Games
Hello and thanks for looking at my first fanfiction. I'll be posting new sections of each chapter until it's finished. Please oh please comment/review below, Thank you! Arena Design The arena will be a vast swamp that gets melting hot at day and freezing cold by night. The cornucopia is on a big mud puddle which makes running hazardous. Mutts include: swarms of stinging butterflies, giants owls, tree rats, and a crocodile like monster that hunts around the murky depths of the rivers. Tributes *Roselia is the main character Note: Rated T for language and gory deaths. Precede to read and remember: You have been warned! Chapter 1 The Reaping I scamper down a tree trying to outrun the Career. She's faster than me. I know that since her breath runs up my fragile neck. As I crash through the dense foliage, she pulls me from behind. I close my eyes as I hear the hard thumping of my heart. The knife skewers my neck and my cannon fires. I wake up shrieking my head off. Instead of a hovercraft picking me up, all I see is the ceiling of my depressingly small room. I look around at each shadow for a while. The thumping of my heart slows down quickly. 'Just a stupid dream,' I think to myself. I look out my window. Streaks of pink light reaching through the orchards. Dawn. Reaping Day. Great, just great. I'm 13, so last year was hard for me even though I had only 1 slip in the bowl. Still, I keep having the same dream every year. I swing a leg over the side of my bed, then the other. I carefully stand on my feet. I cant still feel the angry hands all over my body. My mother is addicted to Morphling. My father left soon after I was born. Life is tough when you are among the poorest people of District 11. At Harvest time, I barely have the strengh to work because of my abusive Mom. The peacekeepers are cruel here, 'punish you for the simplest of things. I take risky steps to my bedroom door. Trying hard not to breath, taking small footsteps out the hallway. I can detect the pungent stench of Morphling in the air. I make my way to the bathroom and see a small magenta dress in the rusted tub. Typical Reaping clothes. I untangle my hair with a hand-crafted brush and then wash it. I put on the dress and look at the mirror. Who is that creature? I prepare to leave and sneak to the front door. As I turn the handle I know she's behind me. " Where is your fuckin' ass going", She stinks of the vile beverage. " To the Reaping," I say no more. " You ain't going without me, skank!," She shouts. Before I know she pulls back on my thick dark hair. She flips me around and slaps me on my cheek, hard. I'm fighting back tears because no one goes through this here. And I get bullied because of Mother. " Daughter of the Morphling"," Alcho-Baby", Etc. " Stop it!," I scream back at her." I'm not your stupid kid that you can just throw around." She grins. " Ok what'ver you say pumpkin." She stumbles out the front door and I know I have to follow her to the square the way she is. " Next," The peacekeeper orders. I walk up and he pricks my finger so he knows I attended the Reaping. "Next," He brushes me off. For 13, I'm very small and skinny. I notice people looking at my red mark on my cheek. I'm relieved I'm not with Mother anymore. I make my way to the other kids that are the same age group as me. I look around: packed as usual, a breeze through the old buildings, a terrified look on everyone. " Ehem...," I look up at the stage infront of the Justice Building. It's our escort Revia Keel. Blue puffy hair, Bright orange sun dress, heels, her face looking like a box of crayons threw up on it -and everywhere else-. " Hello and welcome to the Reapings of the 43rd annual hunger games," She says bubbly like she's actually expecting some claps and hoots from the crowd." Well... anyway let's see who get to represent District 11 this year, hehe!." She walks to the front of the stage to the bowl of girls." May the odds be ever in your favour." Everything slows down as she puts a white hand insde the bowl and selects a slip of paper. My heart wants to leap out my chest now. Thud....Thud....Thud. She opens the papare ever so slightly. Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud. I don't dare to move or breathe. ' " ROSELIA THORNE!!! "' No, no..NO! This can't be happening. 2, I say 2 slips out of bazillions of people. There is a buzz in the crowd as I make my way up to the stage. I don't even cry beause it's like being abused with a whip ( Which already happened in Mother's case.) " Any volunteers?," Revia asks. Nothing, just that sinister breeze in the air. " Well A-O-Kay to me, hehe!" I'm lost in dark abyss never coming out until I hear my District partner's name. ' " MEDLAR HAW!!! "' A dark-skinned boy mounts up the stage with some emotion. He's average: not too tall but not that short. Revia asks for volunteers, again. And again no one does. " Hmm very boring year indeed, hehe," Revia acts like she's disappointed. I do not look at my Mother and the crowd. But I am looking at Medlar because we do look a like. " Shake hands now!," Revia demands us. Me and Medlar lock eyes for a moment before we shake hands. " I present you our District 11 tributes!," Revia says excitedly. Of course I only hear that sinister breeze and I still hear it as I get escorted inside the Justice Building. Train Ride I wait for an hour in a room that is decorated in velvet from the chairs to the walls, but no one comes. Not even Mother. Damn, how much that hurt. I still dont cry though, like I said: I'm used to it. Revia knocks on my door. " Coming," I barely whisper but she hears it. " Wweell what are you waitin' for, hehe," I get up and follow her. The train station is behind the Justice Building so we reach it in seconds. Medlar is already waiting for us on the platform. " Um, Revina where are our mentors?," I ask " You don't have mentors, dear." What! District 11 has never won before! Revina problaby saw my expression because she says that the only mentor we had died a few years ago. "Oh that explains alot," I reply sarcastically. We reach Medlar. " H..hi Rosalina," Medlar stammers. What does he care! I don't even know him! But I manage to say hi back. We hop on the train and Revina takes us to our rooms. " Do whatever you want, lads, but remember diner 6' o clock sharp." So for the next 30 minutes I play in the tub. Pressing diffrent buttons that makes the water bubbly and clean. Oh yes! I have never felt this clean before! Then I open a closet that reveals thousands of dresses waitng to be weared. I pick a purple colored one. After putting on a magenta colored dress I make my way to the dining cart. I meet up with Medlar and Revina. We all sit down on a empty table as people in white robes feed us the most richest food I have ever consumed. Fresh strawberry juice, lamb chops on green sauce and rice, and a velvet cake with chocolate icing. As we eat this 'feast' a TV turns on. " Oh yes I forgot to tell you we are going to see the other Reapings, hehe, sorry," Revina explains. I wipe my mouth with a napkin and look at the screen. Both tributes from District 1 volunteer. They are blondies with green eyes, no big whoop. District 2 also volunteer. A chubby girl with short hair from District 5. Another girl around my age from 7. A tall and strong boy from District 10. Then it's District 11's turn: I get reaped and Medlar. I hope we get sponsors since we were the ones that didn't show much emotion. And lastly, some scrawny kids from 12. " Oh goodie," Revina remarks. " Can I be excused, Revina?," I ask her. " Oh, sure," I go to my room, kick off the dress ,jump on the bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep. I've slept too long because when I wake up it's already dark outside. Too dark. I barely realize that I'm in a tunnel. The tunnel that goes through the mountains to the capitol. Before I know it the train stops as my heart thuds once more. Chariots " Oww! can you be more careful," I shriek as Giana waxes my leg hair. " Sorry, dear, we'll be done soon," she says. I look around the Remake room. I lie back down and give a sour breath. Where is my stylist?! How long have I been here?! Kilo, another of my dumb prep team does my eyebrows. Fenas covers my fingernails with some shiny stuff I've never seen before. " Oh my snow!, she looks human now!," Fenas says excitedly. Can you like shut up!? I grit my teeth but I let my anger fade away. I hardly know 'em and they treat me such disrespect. It takes me an hour more to get through this. Finally, they're done! My prep team takes me into a empty room with nothing but a woman standing in the corner. " Ta ta," The 3 imbeciles wave goodbye and shut the door. I turn back at the women. She seems middle aged with red flocks of hair. Dressing like residents of the Capitol. Bright yellow eyeline and rosy cheeks. Great, another freak. " Hello, darling," she talks in a deep voice." 'Pleasure to meet you, I'm Stellia." " Roselia." She holds out her hand. But I don't even dare to touch it. " Um...yeah whatever," I say in a hurry." Can we just see what stupid outfit I have to wear." " Stupid outfit? Oh my, child!," she continues." I'm going to make you unforget-A-ble." " Oh you're gonna me look like a tree, huh?," I ask. " No that's District 7, ha!," She laughs at her own "joke"." Follow me." She takes me to a couch that comes out of the floor with a press of a button. Something is lying on top of the couch. "What the heck is that!," I yell revolted at the dress. " It's a dress made out of hay, silly!" Her deep voice answers. I touch it just to make sure and she ain't kiddin': it is hay. " Get on!," Stellia urges me on the chariot. Medlar is scratching furiosly at his hay outfit. I do the same afterwards because these are really uncomfortable. I look around and spot the other tributes getting on their chariots. District 1 will will surely get sponsors. Gold outfits, green gems interweaved on both tribute's blond hair. I look around at other. The chubby girl and the boy from District 5 are lighting bolts. I scan around some more: 7 are trees, District 10 are cows and.............Um, District 12 are stark naked covered in black coal dust..Eww. " Hold on tight," I barely hear Stellia because the some big doors open and the anthem is blaring in my ear. District 1 goes first and then 2 and on and on. The cows from 10 go and suddenly we are out the doors. I start to wave without even thinking about it, and people actually are buying into it. The crowd is now looking at us. Some throw us roses or other things, while other ignore us. I guess thses shammy hay clothes are alright. Medlar starts to wave soon afterwards. I hear laughing in the crowd and I know District 12 will problaby not have any sponsors. We reach the loop outside President Snow's mansion. The roaring of the crowd is endless problaby because of districts 1, 2 and 4. " Welcome!," President Snow's voice shushes the crowd a bit." I am honored to present you, the Capitol, our 43rd Hunger Game tributes. There's a big roar from the crowd and our horses start to move to the big story building where it will be my home and my prison for the next week. Chapter 2 Training and Training Scores " Welcome, future tributes," a gamemaker welcomes us." We are in the training room, you can pick any station you want and improve your skills. After 5 days of training you will have a 'personal' visit to me and my fellow gamemakers and show us your best,improved skill." I look at medlar, he seems to ignore me, yet again. What is he thinking right now? He hasn't spoken to me since the Chariot Rides. What is he planning? I notice that the gamemaker has stop talking so I pick knot tying first. The girl from District 7 walks by me. Maybe we can team up and be allies. I mean she looks about my age and she looks kind of fit. " Hi um..are you going to knot tying?," I ask her. " Me? Oh yes," She says in a sweet voice like honey, disgusting." So..what's your name or what district do you live in?" " I'm Rosalina and I'm from District 11." " I'm Willow, District 7," we shake hands." So we're allies or someting." " If you want to be? I mean I guess so." I explain. " Cool." We spend an hour learning various ways to tie a knot, some simple, some complex. Willow is actually not a pain in the rear. She has a sense of humour and good at sports. She's also my very first friend. After some time me and Willow go to traps and snares. I easly master a simple snare, but Willow is not that good. Then we go to painting. There I meet the careers of District 4, Pearl and Dock. They actually don't want to be careers so they never hang out with them. " So how did you two get reaped together," noticing that they kiss each other a lot. " Well, I was reaped," says Pearl. " So I volunteered to be with her.". Dock finishes. They cuddle up together and makes me want to puke but I'm cool with them. On the other hand Willow is fascinated at their love story. They are both good at camoflouging their skin. After and hour passes it's time to eat dinner. Me, Willow and the love birds from District 4, eat together at a table. I notice the girl from 2, giving us looks. Dock notices me watching her." Yep Maxezeer can be a bit intimidating." " I hate her and Emmarald, the girl from District 1," Pearl says." They are just so slutty and flirty." " Shhh, they're coming." Willow whispers. Maxezeer and the blondy boy from District 1 come to our table. " These dumps are the people in your little alliance," Maxezeer teases Dock and Pearl. " Yeah so," I say. " No one was talking to you, District 11." I throw an apple at her face. " UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU STUPID JERK," Maxezeer screams. " Leave her alone, District 11!," The boy from District 1 shouts to me. " What is she?, your girlfriend, Glint," Pearl snaps. Glint and Maxezeer leave enraged. The eyes of other tributes look at us, as we congratulat e each other. " Shows 'em right," says Willow. The career pack talk furiously amongst each other. Wait! Hold up! I count them 1..2..3..4.......5! Who is that? OH MY SNOW! It's Medlar!!! Interviews The Arena The Feast Finale Chapter 3 The Victor Reviewing the Horrors Epilouge Final Placing Trivia * * * Category:Fan fictions Category:Blog posts